Gardening Guide by Egomzez
Gardening Guide by Egomzez and Imzi There is a great deal of information about gardening availalble here in the wiki. This page is a "frosting" page to help aspiring gardeners make the most of their time. Gardening is not a simple thing, though it is simple in concept. a pot + a seed + a crystal = something In theory that is the simple part. Often, though, what results is a dried up withered dead plant you have to throw away. Which is a waste of effort or gil. What isn't simple is getting the thing you want out of planting. ---- Tips for Serious Gardening Imzi and I have been collecting data about our own gardening adventures and wish to put that up for others to see. To start I recommend reading through the gardening page that already exists. Keep in mind it is not completely acurate or forthcoming. That is why there are personal guides like this: To help you understand what it isn't telling you. If you have one pot then you should do fine with the material already available. If, like me, you have 40 pots, then you are gonna value the little tidbits we offer here. It can make the difference between a harvest of rock salt and a harvest of white rocks. Which in case you didnt know in Asura rock salt goes for about 16 gil each and white rocks go for about 6.3k each. Big difference. So this page is just beginning and feedback is always welcome. To start your mega garden remember this: 1. Don't put your pots on the ground if you can help it. Get a workbench or maple table. The right furniture can give you the Moghancement: Gardening This can help your plants survive for longer periods betweens examinations. Taken from Moghancements 2. You can bring a plant to harvest without crystals. Don't have a false sense of security that just because you feed a plant that it will live. You need to examine your plant. The more the better. By FFXI standards the plant is alive and wants your affection in the form of examination. You will sometimes examine your plant and your moggle well tell you the plant isn't doing so well, but should it do better now that you looked at it. 3. The isn't really any easy way to grow things and easily become a gillionaire. Gardening is well suited to getting items needed for crafting. In some cases you can grow sellable items, but it is a daunting task to determine the best Auction House to sell for the optimum price. Prices can go up and down rapidly, especially those fast selling items. You can wake up in the morning and it sells for 2k and by afternoon it down to 1k. Which is a big hassel if you put up 5 items at 2k. FFIAH.COM is a great site for looking up sales on the Jeuno/Whitegate server. 4. Farming your seeds is the most gil frugile way to garden, if you have that time to wander around killings saplings. Drop rates vary from location to location and personally I lack the patience to do it. A job or craft that makes good gil is very helpful in gardening. Seeds run, in Asura, from 2 - 5k. Fruit seeds and tree saplings can go for 1 - 8k. Better know what you are doing if you are gonna spend that kinda gil on seeds. 5. As a beginner you can plant and harvest without knowing what you are doing, but really if you are gonna get serious you need to look up seed recipes and know what you are going for: such as what seed to make what plant and what crystal you need AND be sure to plant on the day of your crystal or in some cases the opposite of your crystal. My favorite is light and dark crystals. If I am gonna plant a vegetable seed and I intend to feed it lights crstals then I plant on lightsday, I feed on lightsday and I harvest on lightsday. This has given me good results, but it is has additionally been examing all my plants every time I go to MH that gives me the best results. 6. Don't trust that what you read in wiki pages as absolute truth. Sometimes a recipe guide says something will grow and it wont or something else will. Imzi and I hope to put up our own hard data about what we harvest. May it help.